Etelka Demeter
"Not everyone gets to be a superhero." Etelka Demeter is a vampire and a hired gun who operates out of New York. Born into poverty, Etelka quickly learned how to fend for herself in an unforgiving environment. She befriended her neighbor Olivia Melini and the two started dating, promising each other that they'd escape together and live better lives. Their relationship ended badly though, leaving Etelka on her own once more. Now an adult, she's turned to mercenary work to pay the bills, doing jobs for criminal organizations like Paradigm. It's only a matter of time until she runs into her ex, and it won't be pretty. Reception for the character has been (TBA). Appearance Etelka is a petite woman who is half Chinese and half white and has soft, pleasant features. She has long black hair tied up in a bun, very pale skin, and dark red eyes. She frequently wears bright red lipstick and has a small scar on her lower lip as well as two silver hoop earrings. Her usual outfit is a black leather jacket and a white undershirt as well as dark blue jeans which have been torn up. Etelka also wears red and white sneakers. History Early History Etelka was born to Maxine Jiāng and Béla Demeter. The former was a poor immigrant from China, who became an American to escape her controlling family. The latter was a Hungarian-American vampire and the last descendant of the famous Count Dracula, whose family lost power and died out over the years. Béla suffered severe verbal and physical abuse from his wealthy parents, who demanded that he lived up to their impossible standards. When he was 16, the pressure became too much, and he fled to New York City. There he met Maxine, and the two bonded over their rough upbringings. They slowly fell deeply in love, planning on making a better life for themselves. That all changed when she became pregnant. Terrified of becoming like his parents, Béla ran away, leaving only a note. The optimistic Maxine was shattered, and she was never the same again. Even though he had left her and their daughter, she never stopped longing for and idealizing Béla. She gave her daughter his last name, and her first name was taken from Béla's grandmother, who he recalled as being the only person who was nice to him during his childhood. Despite this, she found that she couldn't love her daughter, as the child looked too much like her father and inherited his vampirism, which constantly reminded her of what happened. Poor and without any support, Maxine struggled to raise Etelka. As the years went by, she became cynical and cold, blaming the girl for Béla abandoning them. She was an unloving and neglectful parent who drank her sorrow away, damaging her daughter's self-esteem and giving her a completely unhealthy understanding of relationships. Etelka desperately tried to get attention elsewhere, becoming obsessed with making friends and causing trouble to get authority figures interested. As she grew into a teenager, she found that her old tactics weren't enough anymore, and turned to music to comfort herself. This interest in music is what lead her to befriend Olivia Melini, a girl her age who lived on the same street as she did. Despite their opposing personalities, the two found that they had several common interests and both wanted to escape their miserable lives. They'd hang out for hours on end, venting their frustrations to each other and growing closer. Etelka and Olivia's feelings eventually became romantic and they began dating. Although they both had issues, they were happy together, and often discussed their plans for the future. Unfortunately, the two began to drift apart. Their emotional baggage and unfamiliarity with healthy relationships started to get to them, with Olivia's extreme trust issues driving Etelka away. This culminated in a messy fight, where the two broke it off and swore that they hated each other. Her hope destroyed just like her mother's had been all those years ago, she gave up on her plans. After her mother died from alcohol poisoning, Etelka used what little she got to buy her own place. Quickly realizing that she couldn't afford it with the pitiful retail job she had, she turned to crime to make ends meet. Although she started small, she moved on to working for gangs, carving out a name for herself because of her powers and her combat skills. Bigger organizations started taking notice of her, and over time she became one of the most notorious mercenaries in the world. Still trying to fill the hole in her life with money and success, Etelka has most recently worked with Paradigm... Fantendo - Gaiden: Revelations TBA Personality Etelka is a complicated person who had a rough upbringing. Despite this, she's a relatively nice woman. She makes friends easily due to her affable nature and genuinely cares about the people she connects with. Her difficult childhood gave her a soft spot for children, the poor, and anyone who's been abused. Although her morals have become quite flexible over the years, she refuses to hurt them or those she's befriended. She tries to avoid harming any innocent people whenever possible. Unfortunately, while Etelka is a good friend, she has trouble with relationships. As there was no one with a healthy relationship around her while she was growing up, she has no understanding of what one is. Having been love starved by her only family member, she gets overly attached to those she loves and those who love her back. She has a tendency to plan unnecessarily far ahead, and has trouble adjusting when circumstances change. While she's a criminal who works for morally dubious organizations, Etelka does have a sense of morality. She considers abusers to be pure evil, and will show no mercy when dealing with them. Growing up poor gave her a distaste for the rich, who she views as selfish and arrogant. In the same vein, she dislikes cops due to witnessing and experiencing police brutality during her life. Etelka is a music enthusiast, and often spends her free time collecting and listening to it. Her favorite genre is pop punk, as it was quite prevalent during her adolescence and made up most of what she listened to at that time. Etelka's favorite song is "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne. While not an addict, she has a fondness for cigarettes and often smokes them when she's stressed out, a habit she picked up from Olivia. Her favorite drink is Rad Red, a highly caffeinated blood flavored soda. Her serious relationships have been few and far between, but she has had a few. Etelka's mother Maxine instilled a hatred for abusers in her. Although she never knew her father, she's always resented him because of the negative impact he had on her upbringing. Her most important relationship was the romantic one she had with Olivia. The two had a connection that she hadn't ever had and hasn't had since, and she planned on spending the rest of her life with her. Their breakup completely changed that though, and she still hasn't let go of her grudge against her ex-girlfriend. Abilities Having inherited her vampirism from her father, Etelka has a number of special abilities. She's faster, stronger, has more stamina, and is more durable than a human. As with other members of her species, she relies on blood or blood substitutes for sustenance. She can draw blood with her powerful fangs. While biting someone, she can drain them dry, or spare them and convert them into a vampire. Due to her mother being a human, she's not quite the same as other vampires. This has benefits as well as drawbacks. She's not immortal and ages like a person would. At the same time, she lacks the traditional weaknesses that her species has. This includes sunlight, which has no adverse effects on her. Besides these traits, she does have a range of skills she's learned. Having grown up in a bad neighborhood, she knows how to fight. As she taught herself, she doesn't follow any martial art, with her style most closely resembling boxing. She's also a good shot, due to lots of experience. Her weapon of choice is a Welrod suppressed pistol, because of how little noise it makes. Gallery TBA Trivia *Etelka is a Hungarian name, which is a reference to Count Dracula's real world inspiration, Vlad the Impaler. *Her last name comes from the Greek goddess Demeter. *Both Blank and her were born on holidays. The former was born on New Year's Day, while the latter was born on Halloween. *Etelka's parents are named after actors Bela Lugosi, famous for his portrayal of Dracula, and Max Schreck, who played Count Orlok in Nosferatu. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Females Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Vampires